For Being A Gentleman
by PatrickJ87
Summary: I was walking down the road when I suddenly bumped into a person and we fell to the ground together, my life forever changed from that point on.
1. Chapter 1

**~soooooo I'm back! lol, i hope you like this story. i got the inspirational from a post on tumblr, lol. welp I hope you enjoy**

**For Being A Gentleman**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I trudge down the wide stretch of dirt road, boots digging in to the fresh clay. It was hot, even for June in Tennessee, but not unbearable, so when my truck had broken down I had decided to just walk the rest of the way to my grandparent's farm. Suddenly wishing I had a hat to keep the setting sun out of my eyes, although I think that now my decision may have not been the brightest plan after I realized that I was nearly halfway there.

The sun had set, no longer a swollen semi-circle in the sky, and it was night. All of the familiar sounds I remembered from being here years ago as a kid came back. Crickets chirping, pouncing across the road just inches from where my boots landed. Fearless light bugs balanced themselves on the thin cotton of my shirt. And the stars… Well there was truly no comparison.

I had missed the stars the most after I had moved. Yes, New York had theaters and 24 hour delis. Museums with mummies and artifacts that still shone, vibrant and breathtaking, after centuries. But leaving Tennessee when I was younger had been the hardest thing I thought I have ever done.

It was so alive here. Everything pulsed, everything breathed. And when the sun sank below the horizon, the stars took claim of the sky. I was looking up at them, mouth wide in a strange mixture of awe and nostalgia, when I practically bowled the someone over.

I ram into themand we fall to the ground before I realized that it was a girl. A shapely girl with bright blond hair that was just a bit darker towards the end. I pick myself up till I am up on my knees picking up my scattered items that is splayed across the ground. I swiftly look up and and see her and I hasitly look down. I briskly pick up my discarded picture of my deceased ma off the ground and then I look back up to the girl.  
I was always more of a country boy than a city boy, so throughout me living in The Big Apple, I didn't seem to lose my accent. Girls were always over me, because I turned them on, but really no one really caught my eye. Until now.

"What's a fine lady like yourself doing her at night?" I say in my finest southern accent.

"Well, if you must know, stranger, that I have folks visiting, and if you must know a 17 year old like doesn't like being around 10 year old's who complain over not being able to sit at the grownup table. Or a quck witted mean cousin Sue. It gets annoying at times."

I look up into her eyes and for the first time I'm smitten. Her deep hazel eyes. Her blonde hair laying lazily around her head, cheek bones, and neck. Suddenly, I'm lost, not in the physical sense, but in a sense where there's only us two.

"Hey... uhmm you?" she says grabbing my arm, tugging on it slightly

I quickly come out of my trance. Seeing her mouth, mouth words I can't seem to recognize.

"Uhmm, yeah. Sorry. I'm Sam, you.? I say very quickly, trying to remember words, when all that I remember is her lovely voice speaking and her god given eyes that are staring at me.

"Well, considering I don't really know you, I don't think I should tell you."

"I'm quite a trusty guy if I do say so myself. And I told you my name, soooo." I say enchantingly.

"Fine. Fine. Okay, my name is Lucy. But people, that I trust," she reiterates, "call me Quinn. But you sir, call me Lucy."

"So, Miss. I am truly sorry, and I give my southern gentleman apologizes. So I will tip my imaginary hat and wish my sincerest sorry," I slow and look into her hazel eyes and I whisper my apologizes. "I am sorry Quinn" I ignore her request for me to call her Lucy, because I see that Quinn suits her more nicely.

"Thanks." she murmurs.

I help her up, placing my hands in the right places to make sure that I don't offend a lady of her stature. I quickly place that she comes from a very "gifted" family. She looks like a girl who is forced to be in a debutante ball, because her mother wants her to be high-raised in society. She starts to turn around before I softly grab her wrist.

"Hey, just one quick moment. Look at the stars. Do you see that?" I say momentarily taking my eyes from the stars to her face. I look at her and she mouths no.

I tick her head up to look at the stars, and point to a bright shining star. I mumble my best pick up line trying to sound like I know acouple things about Astronomy. Although it's my best hunch I say, "That's Venus, planet of loooovvee," she smiles, but then mumbles out "That's actually Mars, planet of war." I'm taken back a bit, because usually I find girls who are kind of dumb, and who think Astronomy is stupid.

"Which one are we on?" I say looking into her eyes then back up into the star lit night.

"Earth, now why don't you come back to it, and..." she stops suddenly. I can feel her deep hazel eyes upon me. I turn my head down and looked into her eyes. I slowly start to lean in a little bit before she releases my hand from hers, and she backs away from me and smooths out her dress, and says a few words.

"Sam, I have to go... I guess I'll see you around." she quickly turns around and leaves. But not before she places a quick kiss on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I say with a goofy smile upon my face.

"For being a gentleman, Sam." she turns around again, and leaves. I stay put with my goofy smile that I believe is forever implanted on my face, and watch her figure slowly slip out of my eye sight and life.

* * *

**well, how did you like it? remember R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

I was stretched out on my bed in my cramped flat, reading the letter she had sent me… again. I basically had most of it to down to memory by that point, but even still, I pressed it close to me, breathing in deep.

It was ridiculous, I knew that, but I would have sworn I could smell the sweet hint of honeysuckle on the page. I take another deep breath before reading again- the damp, rain-soaked, earth, and the fresh smell of Quinn's expensive perfume.

Dearest Sam,

I wish I knew more about cities like New York. All I know is that people go there to get famous. Like my best friend Lea, she would always say to me that it's her dream and that's the only "true" love for her, but I bet she's lying. I also know that New York is the place where the Empire State Building is located. I'd like to visit there someday.

The summer you came was the best summer ever, well for me. When we hung out, I've never been happier. I really wondered how you felt. But I could always tell that when you always had that goofy smile on your face. It'd made me laugh so many times, just to see you happy and enjoying yourself with a girl like me when you have all these other girls flinging themselves at you.

P.S.  
Since you've been gone, things have been quiet. Too quiet, almost. Building up to something big probably, and I think I'm scared of what might happen, whether it's with you or if I move on or you do. But I hope you come back soon. Promise?

~ Quinn

I read over the letter even if I know it by heart. Quinn. I look over the letter again and notice that she's signed it with her finest penmanship and that the envelope is sealed with a kiss. I know its foolish, but I can't seem to throw away the letter.

We both promised to write back as soon as I left. I remember the last day of my visiting there. We sat alone in my truck right were we had met and we just sat there. It may have been in June when we met, but when I prepared to leave in the last week of August, we had grown so close together. We were sitting in my truck kissing softly when I told her, I had to leave. Of course she new my stay wasn't for forever and that I had to leave sometime, but she still got upset and I remember muttering the words I knew I wouldn't be able to keep. I dropped her off at her house, and she walked up to her porch and as I drove away I could see her waving and softly crying. I wish I didn't have to leave but, I had.

I'm awaken out of my daze by the sound of Tyler crying in the background. I slowly lift myself out of the bed and look to the right, seeing my best friend lay there faking himself sleeping softly, so he wouldn't have to get up. I smile softly then I get up to fetch Tyler. I realize that his bottoms stink and that I have to change him. I winch softly and laugh.

"You can never keep your diaper clean can you?" I say to Tyler who just he giggles loudly. I notice a body stirring in the bed, and accompanying with the stirring is a loud groaning sound being emitted into the quiet. Probably because it's six in the morning. He gets up and walks over to me and laughs.

"Good morning, Finn . How'd ya' sleep?" I say.

"I slept well. Here give him to me. I can tell you slept not so well. Were you up again reading that letter?"

"Yea, I was. I dont know why I just can't through the letter away. I'm bond to it for like ever. She was special to me. But Summer Love isnt for forever. This isn't The Notebook. The night we met was just... perfect. The stars we're out, and we were close. Here sit down the baby, and come here." He places the baby in his high chair, and comes towards me.

"Come here, Im not gonna bite. Now, come towards me and just stop," he comes in front of me and stops. I take his hand and I hold it, "now look up at the ceiling. Like it's the most starry night in Tennesse you've ever seen." He looks up, and then looks into my. Realizing I'm slowly recreating the night Quinn and I met. We stare into each others eyes, then we pull apart quickly, coughing. Im rubbing my head awkwardly. Finn laughs loudly, stirring Tyler making him giggle again. He rushes over to him and tells him that I'm a funny uncle.

"Can you go get the mail, Sam? I'm kinda busy, as you see"

"Alright." I see him sit Tyler back into his highchair, and go to the cabinet to get some baby food for him. But, by the way Tyler, which for the record isn't my son, just saying. I'm still virgin Mary, but the boy version. My friend Finn here was once married to a lovely Broadway star, Lea, Quinn's friend. When I found out they were pregnant, oh boy was I in for a ride. 9 months later, she gave birth, and well she got her big break. So 6 days a week she's performing on Broadway production of Les Miserable, and with that, I help Finn raise their son. It's sorta okay, he's a cute little guy, and I get to live in a free place, so it's a win, win. Right?

I reach the mailbox, and I pull out the mail. I look through them, bills, bills, bills, a letter from Quinn, bills. Wait! A letter from Quinn! I run up the stairs to the apartment, and I throw the bills onto the kitchen table, and run into the bedroom and lock the door. I sit on the bed and quickly open the letter;

Dearest Sam,

I got your address through your mom, sorry if it seems like I'm a stalker. I just wanted to talk to you. Yeah, I've missed you, I haven't seen you since that summer when we were 17. I know we're both 22 now, and you've probably met someone, but I haven't moved on. I hope that's okay.

Well, I must be going now. Someone is at my door. But I'll write soon...

So the air condition man just left and well, every man I see is just an epitome of you and my memories of you. I hope you can come back down soon.

Promise to write back?

~Quinn

I look over the letter again and notice, like every other letter she's sent me that she's signed it with her finest penmanship and that the envelope is sealed with a kiss. I bring the envelope up to my lips, and I softly kiss it. I know what I must do. I've ignored her for to long, never wrote back, ignored her phone calls, because I felt like it was just a summer fling. A passing moment.

But, I ignore my brain, and I go with my heart and I get a bag and I start packing it. I pack the essentials, boxers, soap, t shirts, pants. I don't know how long I'll be staying but I just throw whatever I need. I open the door and I write a quick note on the table snatch my phone and its charger and then in a flash I'm out the apartment and down the stairs.

When I reach the complex entrance, I tire of carrying my luggage and I pick it up and place it on my shoulders like a backpack and I run to my truck—the same one from that summer in Tennessee—and I toss my bag into the bag and I rush to my car and I enter and start the engine, and as soon as I know it, I'm heading to Tennessee. Down the same road I traveled away from, the road I've never dared to travel back down. But I'm now traveling back down it. To see the person I've never lost feelings for.


	3. Chapter 3

The black asphalt seems to have burned its way into my mind, into my retina to where it's all I see. Its around midnight when I chose to stop for a bite to eat and possibly stay for the night in Roanoke, Virginia.

It seems like a nice town, busy that's for sure, even if it is midnight. "Arriving in Roanoke at midnight, that's absurd!" I know I know, so I got lost and took a detour to Columbus, Ohio. which evidently made my trip longer. I decide to pull into a McDonald's because its cheap, and right now I'm driving with an empty tank of gas, so all the money I can spare I'll use to buy gas. If I have enough, I haven't counted my money since last week. And what I remember of it was that I had about $5,000. I pull into McDonald's drive through and just order myself a cheeseburger meal.

After I receive my meal, I drive till I see a reasonably priced gas station. I may be from New York, but that doesn't mean I'm rich. Sure I work for a very well business firm, but I still make 100$ an hour 5 days per week. But when you live like me— a person who can't manage money very well, and ends up buying junk I'll never need— you'll usually live paycheck to paycheck.

But I notice that I have about $2,000 in wallet, so I decide to stay at a hotel for the night. I pull into the nearest Marriott, park grab my bag from the back, and get a room. They process my information and I receive my room key, 3rd floor, room 316. I grab my back and hike it up the stairs. I have no patience for waiting for the elevator. I reach my room, and I rush inside and I collapse onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**"Quinn, don't get out just yet. I still wanna talk to you. About me leaving."**

_What is it Sam? Do you have somebody wanting to just get in your pants at the moment back in New York?"_

**"Quinn, I didn't mean it like that. Its just that I have to be in school next week. I have to leave. Trust me these past weeks have been amazing, the lake, the zoo. I'd trade anything for it. But I can't hold onto this like we're gonna remember it forever. It's a summer fling."**

_"Well you know what Sam. Forget about this, us. I'll try and forget but you know you're like every other man here. Has something until something else catches it's eye. I saw you eying Heather."_

**"God! I like you... a lot okay. I just don't know how to act on my feelings. I live in New York, you in here in Morristown, Tennessee. It won't work out. I'm sorry."**

**"**_Then, just kiss me one last time and if you don't feel anything you can leave me. And I'll know if this is real or not."_

***they kiss***

_"Fireworks."_

**"Fireworks"**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of "fireworks" in my head, and I smile. I rise out of bed and its 1pm, to realize that I am still in my clothes from yesterday. I'm filthy, and sweaty from driving in the hot sun all day. I need a shower—I literally smell like a boy going through puberty— I grab some clothes and toothpaste and I go into the bathroom to do my business.

I emerge 20 minutes later, smelling fresh and clean. I decide to drive the rest of the way to Morristown today. Packing up and before leaving the hotel I quickly grab an apple and then I head out.

I arrive in Morristown around 5pm, and at my grandparents farm around 5:30. I got lost for awhile because its been 5 years since I pull into my grandparents house, and I notice a car parked in the long driveway.

"I wonder who's car that could be" I wonder out loud to myself.

"Well, Q. What did you expect from me with that condescending tone and barely helpful advice." a tall statured women yells, with short blonde hair and crinkly skin.

"Now, Sue, don't go yelling at Quinn like that she was only here for you." I hear my grandmother yell. So I exit my car and immediately I'm met with the collision of someones body into mine. I automatically place the smell of them to the person I recognize, and then I remember it's like the night we met, we run straight into each other and fall to the ground, except I pull her on top of me so I don't crush her.

"Sam," she asks in wary tone. "is that really you?"

"It's me." I say looking into her hazel eyes, getting lost like that night in June, five years ago.

"Barbie & Ken, stop looking at each other lovingly it's making me nauseous. God Q, get off the ground you and your temper are making the under flaps of my breasts burn, like when I used to rub them with poison sumac."

"Lets go." I whisper into Quinn's ear and she giggles lightly. I go to retrieve my items from my car, with Quinn closely by my side holding my hand like I'd disappear into the approaching evening.

"I'm not going anywhere Quinn. I promise this time."

"I like being close to you Sam. It makes me feel safe. Since you've left a lot of guys have been drooling over me."

"Why didn't you go after them."

"Because, I had already met the person I was in love with. Sam that summer was real to me. Real to my heart." and she places her hand upon where my heart should be and calmly lays her hand there as I holding her. I set my bag upon the ground and we stand there watching the sun set in each others arms.

* * *

Its calm and quiet. The crickets are chirping and the sun has set with the moon shining brightly overhead. Music breaks the silence and I look through one of the houses windows and I see my grandmother look at me and wink and turn the music up louder. I start to move, then she picks up on what I'm doing and starts to move along with me. It's a slow start, but by the chorus, we're moving in synch and our bodies mold together like jello. We don't recognize that the song has ended. We just stand there slowly swaying back and forth in the accompanying breeze that is present.

Tonight, my first night back in Morristown, Tennessee feels right. Like I belong here.

She speaks up to where its more than just a murmur.

"Why did you never write me back Sam?"

"Because I didn't want to lead you on. I had feelings for you, but I couldn't act on them. You lived here. I lived in New York, at the time I thought it was going to work. So I made it where I dropped off the face of the earth. And I truly am sorry about that. See, I'll event tip my imaginary southern cowboy hat."

She laughs softly, lays her head back against my muscular chest and we go back to swaying in the breeze.


End file.
